Era Ending
by Longing Dream
Summary: A new Team emerges and threatens every region. The Legendary Pokemon and the Champions must unite to fight the growing danger. No one is safe. The Era of Pokemon Trainers may be over.
1. The Curse of Eden

**AN: **Where to start, where to start? My best friend and I decided that we were going to compete. Here are the rules: The fanfic must be a pure Pokémon story. Each chapter must be at least 1,000 words long. We must have one chapter done and ready to post by each Saturday. This should be interesting. :D Oh, and the competing author is jack d'alyea so go read his too!

Synopsis: A new Team aims to impose their vision upon the world, like so many before. This attempt sends the entire world into chaos. Will Arceus, the Legendaries and the Champions be able to save the world from total destruction?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have any claim to anything related to Pokemon other than the plot, my own theories and original characters. I am in no way attempting to profit off of the property of Nintendo. There WILL be exceedingly dark themes and scenes in this story. This story is not recommended for those with weak stomachs or those uncomfortable with character death, homosexuality, mental or physical abuse or other dark themes.**

**Chapter 1: Curse of Eden**

The open door cast an eerie glow on the dimly lit computer screen. Tubes bubbling with multicolor liquid spiraled around the only metal desk, leading to a large machine consisting of hundreds of dials and levers. Sickly and emaciated, the aged professor weakly took notes from the screen as images and numbers flashed across. The distinctive clicking of jade heels sent the researcher into a dizzying frenzy. The woman smiled as she approached the frantic, withered man. Long, flowing, brown hair hid all facial features save one dark green eye barely visible in the darkness.

"Lund," she spoke, revealing a malefic smile beneath her sweet tone. "I hope you have a pleasant surprise for me." Moments passed as the professor prayed that his efforts would please the elegant power before him, lest he receive more punishment.

"The PVD3 is ready for field tests," his voice cracked at every word, unable to continue speaking he directed the woman to his notes.

"Show me," she demanded. Lund scrambled to his feet, knocking over stacks of research. He led her through the metal door the dual card and password lock. The pair entered a long hallway that glowed a faint orange from the overhead lights. The hall was lined on both sides with thick glass windows looking into large, white rooms. Each exhibit housed several Pokémon separated by species.

"These are our control groups," he pointed to six enclosures all containing four Pokémon. Playful Eevee frolicked with each other in the room to the left of the door. Opposite of the Eevees were Chansey. Coos could be heard as they nestled and cared for their eggs. The woman directed her attention to the growls in the cage adjacent to the Chansey. The territorial Ursaring were vying for dominance, agitated to be trapped with equally strong members of their species. She turned around and found four pink blobs staring at her. The wicked smirk that hid on her lips turned to fury.

"What are these pathetic, worthless excuses for Pokémon doing in my facility?" her voice's rapid ascent in volume and pitch attracted the attention of the nearby Pokémon. All activity stopped as the room watched and waited for the result of the elegant, brown-haired woman's wrath.

Lund bowed, falling face first from his intensity. "Eden," he stammered, taking moments almost too long for his captor's liking. "Ditto is invaluable to the project. By using it as a test subject, I can ensure that every species of Pokémon will be affected.

Eden slowly turned to Lund. The terrified man stiffened, ready to be struck, but fearful to be killed. She stroked his cheek with a deep passion and raised his eyes to meet hers, "What an absolutely brilliant idea, Professor Lund." Standing and continuing down the hall, with a speed that baffled the sun-deprived man, the woman began with her questions. "I am not a scientist, Lund," she watched the Eevee, face blank, almost uninterested. "What is a control croup?"

Lund stood, shaking, behind her, struggling to keep his clipboard of notes in his hands. Focusing on the experiment at hand, no matter the magnitude or morality, helped serve as his strength. "A control group is a group of subjects used in an experiment for neutral results. The group is held and treated the same way as the other subjects; however, they are not exposed to any of the variables."

Eden clicked her heel, drawing thoughts together and double checking her plan. "So in this case, the variable is the different strands of the virus." Lund nodded as she turned and studied the Chansey. "How did it do in your tests, Professor?"

"PVD3 has been the only strand to survive outside of a lab." Lund continued with care not to further enrage Eden, "Of the Pokémon infected with the virus, I have yet to have one survive." Eden's heels clicked with twisted glee as she inspected the room to the left of the Dittos, chuckling to herself as she watched the large Gyarados battle each other. She waited a moment before going across the hall to the next observation window. The four Tyranitar avoided each other with no intention of giving up their respective corners.

"Do you have any current subjects?" she turned to him, with a look that would satisfy the sweet-tooth of a child. "I must be sure that you aren't lying to me."

He used most of his strength to swallow the increasing fear away. "Of course I wouldn't, Eden. I have two groups. The first has reached seven days after gestation. The second," he paused, fighting tears and the urge to collapse. His silence warranted a glance from Eden. His words came out so jumbled that she almost could not understand, "The second group is at the seventeenth day after gestation completion."

Lund shuffled around Eden and led her further down the hall past the Tyranitar and Gyarados. The rotation began again; however, these twenty-four Pokémon had a distinctive difference from the previous six rooms. Eden walked closer to the glass to observe the Eevees. She watched as they growled and tackled each other. Their coats had become matted with blood, adding to the stained floors.

Eden eventually grew tired of watching; she turned, glancing to Lund, amused by his pale face, and peered at the Chanseys. As with the room before, blood littered the room. The Pokémon, known for its kind-hearted nature, sprinted to and fro alternating between attacking the others in the room and attempting to steal their eggs. Eden watched the least violent Chansey, somewhat intrigued. She shook her head in disappointment. "I thought I told you that the virus must make them all aggressive." Her sudden movement attracted the passive infected. Furious that an intruder dare be in eyesight, it sprinted, tackling the nearest Chansey, knocking it out and firing the victim's egg at Eden's head. The resounding crack against the glass threw Eden into a giggling fit as the Chansey continued to try to attack her.

Lund turned his papers to read through the notes as the rustling drew Eden to full alert. Stiff and unwavering, yet still with the eerie grace she exuded, she waited. "My studies have shown that the virus does not only cause this mindless violence, but amplifies it until the Pokémon expires." Each step further down the hallway echoed with increasing regret, self-loathing and damnation. He stood in front of the Gyarados and Tyranitar rooms, desperate to avoid the sight of the now malformed Ditto and Ursaring under the influence of the virus. The remaining count was two Gyarados and three Tyranitar.

"Well done," she commended, paying him no min. "How did these Pokémon die?"

With wild abandon, Lund tore through the notes. "Well," he wavered, losing strength faster by the minute. "The two Gyarados died from the virus, while the Tyranitar was killed fighting." As Eden approached the glass, she noticed a large portion of the dead Pokémon's tail, as well as its arm, was missing.

Eden stood in awe for a time. "Magnificent," passed her lips as the faintest of zephyrs on a mountain field. Lund stood as an immovable object until he received the just visible nod from the disturbingly beautiful woman to continue. "According to my data, sixty percent of Pokémon infected make it past the one week post-gestation mark. The numbers drastically drop, leaving thirty-five that survive past fourteen days. Only one percent of Pokémon that have been exposed survive past twenty-one days."

Eden glanced back, "I may be wrong," Lund forced his stomach down from his throat as Eden put both hands behind her back, "but that leaves four percent unaccounted for."

"That is because," Lund's stuttering escalated. Unable to talk caused him to start trembling. Before a minute of him babbling incoherently could pass, Eden spun around, driving her heel into Lund's cheek. "Because the remaining four percent do not pass the seven day post-gestation period," he screamed in a single, fast breath, unable to control himself. Coughing, he spat blood on the floor at Eden's feet. His gaze drawn upward, Lund met the hate of hell in Eden's eye.

"Clean up your filth," she demanded. Kicking him in the jaw, she continued, "I keep a pristine facility, save for you." Lund heard the clicking head further down the hall.

Eden strode past each room left. Every Pokémon lay in the rooms, unmoving. She went to the last window on the left. A giant beast attacked the dead bodies that, four weeks ago, had been the only other comfort left in life. It turned to Eden and roared. The beast charged toward Eden, throwing its tan-brown body against the glass. Seeing her unwavering stance, it flew into a frenzy. Mouth open, it fired a massive beam of energy, sending it bouncing off the glass. It opened its mouth again, a weak cry escaped as it fell to the ground. Eden looked over the body, eyes resting on the purple chest. A moment later, she spun toward the exit, walking at a brisk pace, swaying her hips seductively.

Lund flinched as Eden passed him. Eden paused at the door as it opened. "Enjoy your extra meal today, Lund. It may only make two, but great work deserves a great reward." The third kick to the face was delivered by the striking, sweet sincerity.


	2. A Meeting of Giants

**AN: **Well that took a bit longer than expected. But we have posted :D So, enjoy let us know what you think, and keep in mind, my story is much more serious than his so the tone will be totally different. Either way, again enjoy and woohoo its working :D

**Chapter 2: A Meeting of Giants**

Arceus shook his head, irritated at the growing sense of danger pulsing from southern Kanto. He extended his sight across the world, searching for anything to dispel the rumors that had risen in the past month. A moment later, his vision slowed. Before the Alpha Pokémon was an exotic setting. Decaying and unkempt man-made structures littered the area. He started shifting though the park, his meticulous attention slowing him down. The Pokémon he passed had a vague hint of his spiritual presence, at best.

Hours of his patrol passed. Convinced there was nothing to support the rumors, he turned to enjoy the park. Along his visual walk, he crossed a Chansey and Kangaskhan battling. Chuckling to himself, Arceus stayed to watch. The fighting was simple enough, but Arceus sensed something strange. As the battle wore on, Chansey gained the upper hand. Its strength faltering, the Kangaskhan finally collapsed after fighting off the extraordinary abuse. The moment it hit the ground, Chansey lobbed numerous Egg Bombs at the fallen Pokémon's head. Arceus froze as he felt the life leave the Pokémon. Its baby crawled out of the stomach pouch and hopped over to its parent's face. The baby wept as the Chansey approached with a strange curiosity. When the baby turned to it, the Chansey grabbed it by the tail and whipped the squealing child into the ground. Sickened and full of grief, Arceus drew his vision back to his heavenly perch, leaving the Chansey and the now silent baby behind.

Arceus reared up on his back legs and let out a cry that echoed across the world. His Plates spun around him, as he let out ten, sharp blasts. Each blast was sounded as a Plate was activated. One summon for Ice, two for Fire, two Electric, a Ground, two Water calls and one for Steel and Ghost. Beacons of light appeared with each call, corresponding color-wise to the type called.

Three birds appeared to his right. The first, with a sparkling blue coat of feathers flowing like a spring, ruffled its wings. The second to appear was a deep red bird that sported intense flames instead of feathers. Last, a bright yellow bird with a sharp yellow beak, crackled with every movement as electricity jumped between its feathers.

Beside the three great birds, a massive red creature materialized from the brown beacon. Its ferocious face and claws hid the creature's docile nature beneath its excessive power. From the blue beacon next to the behemoth, floated an equally gargantuan blue whale, with markings similar to the other's markings on its flippers.

To Arceus' left, across from the behemoths, two remarkably similar Dragon Pokémon arrived; one black with sharp defining features, the other white with a flowing elegance. They exchanged a look before glancing to their right to watch the last three beacons become Pokémon.

The Pokémon watched as the space around the remaining beacons distorted. The grey column of light turned black, opening into a portal. A winged devil shuffled out, its six legs materializing as it exited the portal. Pink fins grew out of what seemed to be nothing. Two shining gems mounted on the shoulders of the Spatial Pokémon pulsed, bringing the rest of it into the dimension. Another gem pulsed from the silver beacon. The huge, blue Pokémon pulsed slowly into sight. Its dorsal fin became solid as the Pokémon looked around.

The ten legendary Pokémon turned to Arceus and bowed. "Forgive me for summoning you so abruptly," he said as the Pokémon before him straightened up. "But, I have been sensing a very real danger."

"So the rumors are true, then," Articuno's sweet voice carried a tone of dread. "Have Pokémon been turning on their Trainers?"

"I wish it was merely that," Arceus watched their faces fall and felt the emotions drop. "This morning, I looked into the rumors and stories we have all been hearing. What I found made me fear for the future."

Giratina shook his head, "It must be serious if you have called me," Arceus nodded to him. "Just what is it that you have seen?"

Arceus hesitated, "I witnessed a Chansey in southern Kanto murder a Kangaskhan and its child." The shock immobilized everyone, save Giratina. "If this event can take place, we must assume that the other whispers are true as well."

"What, then," posed Kyrogre, swimming through the air to the other side. "Do you suggest we do, Arceus? We don't have much at our disposal," the others nodded.

"Even if we could find the Pokémon doing this," added Zekrom, "there is no guarantee that we will be able to discover why they are changing their behavior so radically."

"I do agree," Arceus said. He looked down to the region of Sinnoh, which appeared so peaceful. "We must look to the humans for help," the Pokémon nodded, looking to each other. "If this continues to spread, nowhere will be safe. Together we must find the source of this madness and end it."

"Then we should start," risked Groudon. Agreements rippled through the group. "What do you have in mind?"

Acreus looked over the confident faces, sensing the pure determination emanating from them. "Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos," he began. "Take this letter to Lance," he said as a gold paper with a fancy 'a' embroidered on it appeared. "It asks that he infiltrate and search old laboratories and bases used by crime lords in the past."

"You think humans are behind this?" blasted Moltres.

"With the potential damage this could cause," he answered, "I cannot afford to take chances. You three will be in charge of both the Kanto and Johto regions.

"Groudon and Kyrogre, I need you to deliver this," he commanded as another letter floated toward them, "to Steven. Collect him Pokémon that are behaving strangely, like what we have heard, so he can study them.

"You three," he turned to Palkia, Dialga and Giratina, summoning a third letter, "take this to Cynthia. It asks her to research her books to see if this has happened before. Assist her if you can.

"I need you two," creating a letter in front of the final two Pokémon. "Take this to Alder. Do what you can to keep this out of Unova."

The Pokémon nodded, grabbed the letters and disappeared leaving Arceus to himself. He wished that he knew how to stop the insanity. His waiting game had begun. Arceus reached out with his mind and called out, summoning one last Pokémon.

A purple shimmer slid up from the translucent floor. A tall, humanoid Pokémon solidified from the light. Unlike the Pokémon before, he did not bow. Arceus smirked, this was new and amusing. "So we meet at last," spoke Mewtwo, projecting using telepathy.

"Indeed," countered Arceus. "Sadly, this is not the time for your curiosity." Mewtwo blinked, unsure how to respond to the horse-like Pokémon's insight. "You, too, have heard the growing rumors."

"That I have. You calling me here must confirm that they are, at the very least, somewhat true." He paused, glaring at Arceus, weary of the Pokémon's motives. "My clones are not behind this," his thoughts adamant.

"I would hope not," Arceus spared a drop of humor in his voice. "I need you to seal your cave," Mewtwo could only nod as possible outcomes flashed through his head. I fear we may need it before we end whatever insanity has fallen on this world."


	3. Enter Lance

Chapter 3: Enter Lance

The black cape billowed in the air as the red-haired man flipped away from the bright, multicolored blast. He had enough time, once he landed, to spin out of the way of the oncoming stream of fire. The men threw himself backwards, knees bent with one hand supporting his eight, dodging the hardened, rock wing. As he stood, he was knocked down by a jet of water. Lance stood up and smiled. He praised his team, ignoring the giggling from behind him.

"Keep laughing," he said, drying off using flames provided by his Charizard. "How do you think I have kept so fit?"

Cynthia laughed, "Are you sure that this isn't in case one of them comes back?" Lance rolled his eyes, dismissing the comment. In secret, he did yearn to fight the only two trainers to ever surpass him in battle.

Lance recalled his team, leaving out Dragonite, and sat next to Cynthia. She pulled out a bag and laid it on the table Lance had made when they first met. She handed Lance a sandwich before laying out a typical Sinnoh picnic. "So," he asked, biting into the sandwich like a small child. "I still can't convince you to resign and move to Kanto?"

Cynthia laughed, starting on her own food; "Would you ever resign?" they shared a laugh as Dragonite and Garchomp curled up asleep. "You have been trying for, how many years now?"

"Thirteen years," the two Trainers laughed and scooted closer. "I'm just glad to see you, again. We'd better make the best out of this peace."

She nodded, "It has been quiet since Team Plasma was disbanded. Of course, I still can't stay away too terribly long," she sighed.

Lance pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss before returning to the food. "One day, we will retire. When that day comes, I promise, we will be together more than we could ever want to."

Cynthia laughed, flashing her pearls as she brushed he long, blond hair behind her back. "I love you, Lance. Who could ask for a better husband?"

Not one for deep emotional moments, Lance opted to deflect, "Who could ask for a better picnic packer?"

Dragonite and Garchomp stirred as their partners laughed. They decided to go back to sleep just as they heard a distant set of cries and sensed a powerful presence. An exchanged glance was all it took to put the two Pokémon between their Trainers and the new force heading their way.

The two Champions instantly noticed the shift in moods, moving behind their Pokémon. "What is it Dragonite?" concern threaded his voice. The Dragon pointed to the sky at three glowing points of light, red, blue and yellow. "What in the world could that be?" The responding shriek answered them with need. It set them on edge enough for the Trainers to reach for more Pokémon. Moments later, the three birds of Kanto legend landed before them. "Can it be?" Lance gaped. "Why are you here? All three of you, at that."

Articuno flapped its wings, floating a few feet closer. Dragonite flared his nostrils unsure. The legendary gave its song-like call and nestled its beak into its wing. It pulled out a shining envelope and held it in Lance's direction.

Startled and confused, Lance approached the three birds and took the offered mail. The envelope was made of a golden paper that shown of its own accord. He turned it over exposing an intricate Alpha sign encrusted on the flap. "Can it be?" Cynthia could not speak, wonder having taken her over. "That is Arceus' insignia." Lance's eyes widened, turning from his wife to the note.

Moltres let a short chirp escape, snapping the two into the present. Lance nodded and opened the letter, revealing a like made paper with intricate purple writing. "Read it," Lance nodded, again in response.

"Indigo champion Lance, Forgive the abrupt and extreme nature of this letter. As you may know, there have been an increasing number of concerning rumors. I regret to inform you that these rumors are undeniably true. At this time, it is not known how or why this is happening. Pomekon have begun attacking their Trainers and killing other Pokémon. Pokémon and humans need to work in harmony to end this. I require your skills. Enter and search any areas, buildings, headquarters or otherwise, that have been used in the past to conduct experiments or illegal activity. If you should find anything useful, contact Articuno, Moltres or Zapdos. May w prevail?"

Lance slowly lowered the letter and turned to his wife, "We should have taken them seriously when we heard them," his eyes watered, consumed with anger, pain and regret.

"Can you blame us, Lance?" she walked to the table and started packing. "The woman said her Igglybuff killed her Granbull." Lance conceded, if only just.

"I am more than willing to help put a stop to whatever this is," Lance folded the letter, planning it into one of the many hidden pockets in his outfit. "Dragonite, you ready?" the Pokémon nodded giving an inquisitive noise. Lance jumped, landing of Dragonite's back.

"Wait," Cynthia called, jumping onto Garchomp with elegance. "Where to first?"

Lance shook his head at his love. "Saffron. You, however, need to go to Sinnoh."

"I will not leave you," she countered. "I am your wife. Where you go, when you need me," she demanded, with a voice that would reduce lesser men to absolute obedience.

Duty filled the greater man's face and voice, "You are Sinnoh's Champion and they need you there." He sighed, "I fear this goes far beyond Kanto."

Articuno cried in agreement, startling them all. Cynthia scanned the group, defeated. "I know," her gaze turned to Lance, fire burning. "I swear to Arceus, if you don't let me know if you need me or if you get hurt," she paused, furious at the thought. "No amount of Pokémon tears will bring you back from what I will do to you."

Lance gulped down a knot, "Yes, love." He smiled and kissed her from the back of his Pokémon. "Well, the peace was great while it lasted."


End file.
